Everything that Lives Will Eventually Die
by With Death Comes More Death
Summary: Everything that has ever lived will eventually die. That's the only thing that stays constant in the world Lelouch lives in, a world where giant, man-eating monsters known as Titans freely roam the earth. To some, this fact can be depressing. But to him, it serves as his inspiration. Because he knows that the same rule can be applied to the Titans.


Hey there, it's me With Death Comes More Death here, coming at you with a new story that has yet to be named. But as you can see, it's a Code Geass and a Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan crossover, which I haven't given a title yet.

I'm not actually going to tell you the details about this story, because that would be spoiling all of the surprises. But what I can tell you, is that Lelouch is going to be replacing Eren as the protagonist, enough said. You guys can figure out the rest of the details on your own or wait for the later chapters.

And word of warning I'm going to be sticking to the main canon for the first few chapters while changing some key moments due to Lelouch's personality being vastly different from Eren's and the occasional moments of original content from me.

This first few chapters are going to detail how Lelouch meets his friends Mikasa and Armin.

Anyways, review if you please. Favorite, follow, and do whatever you do when you enjoy a story.

**-Disclaimer-**

I don't own Code Geass or Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.

**-Chapter 1: The World Seen Through Violet Eyes-**

Lelouch had always been very aware of the world around him, maybe even too aware if that was even possible. He knew how the world worked from the very beginning. People were born and at some point they would perish.

The topic was quite simple actually, but for some reason not even some adults could fully grasp the concept. Maybe that was the reason most people tended to avoid him on the streets, they were scared of him, even though he was just a mere child.

But what was even worse, he was born with a pair of the most striking violet eyes one would ever have the pleasure of seeing and if that was not enough, his raven-black hair and flawless features only furthered to make him stand out in a crowd. Making it easier for everyone to avoid him.

Though the raven-haired child made it quite clear to everyone that he preferred it this way with the cold demeanor he treated everyone but his parents with, but for some ungodly reason his parents didn't get that message.

This was the reasoning behind his father's decision to bring him along on his next appointment with the Ackerman family, who had a daughter around Lelouch's age. His father wanted him to have one friend, not particularly fond of the anti-social label put on him.

Knowing that there was no possible way to persuade his father out of bringing him along, Lelouch decided go along with his father's plan for the time being. He remembered what he had told his father at the time, "I'll come along and act friendly, but I can't guarantee I'll come back with any friends."

His father just seemed pleased that he was going to at least attempt to be friendly with the girl, a lot unlike his prior attempts to get him some friends, which would usually didn't end well.

After about thirty minutes of walking in the pouring rain, Lelouch found himself standing in front of a medium-sized log cabin, which he presumed belonged to the Ackerman family. He took a moment to take in the flower garden next to the cabin as his father knocked on the door.

"Her name's Mikasa, right dad?" Lelouch asked his father, who was just about to knock on the cabin's wooden door.

"Yes and she's right around your age," his father reminded him, "Remember there aren't many children out here that you haven't already spooked and I'd rather not have you growing up to be an outcast."

"You act like I'm not one already," Lelouch retorted indifferently.

"You're never going to make any friends with that kind of attitude," his father stated, noticing that it was taking a rather long time for someone to answer the door, "That's strange, I wonder if they're home."

"Hello Mr. Ackerman, are you there! It's me Dr. Lamperouge!" his father called out, allowing a few moments to pass before opening the door to Ackerman household.

Lelouch watched his father freeze upon opening the door, not failing to take notice of the shocked expression on his face.

Being curious about what his father had seen beyond the door, Lelouch asked, "Is there something wrong dad?"

No response came from his father, he simply hurriedly walked through the door and into the Ackerman household. Allowing the raven-haired child a look at what had startled his father so much.

The interior of the cabin had been completely covered in blood, which presumably came from the two unmoving bodies that lay on the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath each body.

This would have been enough to make any child vomit their guts out just on sight, but Lelouch barely even blinked at the grizzly scene before him, something that even managed shock himself.

"Damn it," his father cursed as he inspected the body of a dead woman, "Lelouch, do you see the daughter anywhere? She could be outside or even hiding?"

The raven-haired child took a moment to look around the inside and then the outside of the cabin, looking for any signs of the missing Ackerman, but found none. Making it clear that the daughter had been taken away by whoever had committed the murder.

"No, I don't think so," Lelouch answered simply, knowing that his father would come up with the same assumption as he did.

"This is bad," his father stated sternly, "I need to alert the military police of this while the trail is warm. I need you to wait for me at the foot of the mountain, understood?"

"Understood," Lelouch replied and nodded, lying through his teeth as he said this.

Lelouch was many things, but naive wasn't one of them. He knew that the military police would never be able to save Mikasa before the kidnappers fled the area.

Action needed to be taken at this moment if they were going to have a chance at stopping the kidnappers and if he needed to be the one to serve some justice to those animals, so be it.

**-Insert Line Here-**

"This must be their hideout," Lelouch muttered to himself as he looked upon the log cabin in front of him with a calculating gaze not fit for someone his age.

Before he had left to pretend to go to the foot of the mountain like his father had told him to, Lelouch noticed a small speck of crimson on the ground leading away from the Ackerman household and towards the mountain his father had told him about.

Once his father and the Ackerman cabin was completely out of sight, knowing that it would eventually lead him to the kidnappers' hideout and his current position.

_'If my assumptions are correct, these kidnappers are going after anyone they could sell for some profit, which means if I pretend to be a child in distress they may allow me inside thinking that I'm maybe worth something,' _Lelouch thought, pulling out the pocket knife his father had given him for protection, _'However, I'm not going to go down quietly.' _

Plan set in his mind, the raven-haired child walked over to the door of the cabin without doubting his plan once. The strategy was simple and all had to do was follow through with it accordingly.

Now standing in front of the door he believed the kidnappers to be behind, Lelouch calmly knocked on it three times and prepared himself to act weak and afraid, something that he wasn't too keen on doing as it clashed with his usual personality so much.

"Who the hell knocks on someone's door this late at night?" a male voice boomed from the other side of the door as it opened, a rather gruff looking man appeared on the other side of the door, asking him angrily, "What the hell are you doing here kid?"

"I was... the woods... saw your cabin and..." Lelouch replied shakily, pocket knife held behind his back as he continued to pretend to be a helpless child.

The man in front of him looked over his shoulder to his counterpart, who made a gesture which probably meant 'get rid of him' and stated in caring tone, "Lost in the woods, huh? A kid your age shouldn't be out there to begin with, big bad wolves are liable to pounce on you from out of nowhere."

The man then continued to place a hand on his head in an attempt to calm him down and continued, "It's okay now, you'll be safe here. My buddy and I will be happy to-"

The man never got to finish his sentence. He would never be able to with a knife firmly lodged in his throat, courtesy of the raven-haired child standing in front of him.

"I appreciate the offer," Lelouch began casually as he took the man's hand off of his head, zero emotion present of his face, "but I'm not the one here who needs protection."

With that, Lelouch pulled his knife from the man's throat, granting his ever so precious blood easier passage through the wound, ending the man's life in seconds.

The raven-haired child looked up to more rotund man sitting at a wooden table, who looked utterly shocked at the events that had just transpired.

Knowing that he would never be able to match the man in terms of strength, Lelouch shut the wooden door between them, giving him enough time to make a make-shift spear out of a broom, a random kitchen knife he had found on his way there, and some rope. Hearing a muffled curse come from the other side of the door, he picked up the spear and prepared himself to attack the man.

The moment the last kidnapper came through the door, Lelouch plunged the straight into his mid-section with enough force to push the man back into the room. Not wanting to give the man any time to regroup, he pulled his pocket knife out of his pocket and began slamming it into the place he knew the heart lay.

After about five stabs to the chest, the raven-haired child realized that the rotund man had died and let out a loud sigh of relief, knowing that the danger had passed.

Feeling a pair of eyes boring into the side of head, Lelouch's head snapped over to where it originated from and found a girl of around his age lying on the floor, looking at him in complete awe.

It took a moment for him to connect the dots and realize that the girl was most likely Mikasa, which was a safe bet considering her arms were bound together by rope.

The raven-haired child flashed her a small, confident smirk and said, attempting to speak with a soothing tone to calm her down, "Don't worry, the hard part's over, you're safe now."

Lelouch got up from the ground and hurried over to the girl, sitting her up so he could get a better angle on bindings wrapped around her wrists.

"You're name is Mikasa right? My name is Lelouch," he began, putting down his pocket knife so he could untie the rope, hoping to further calm her down with a brief explanation of who he was and why he was here, "I'm Dr. Lamperouge's son, I met your parents once or twice while I was with him, and we were stopping by your house for a check-up. We saw what happened."

"What happened to the third one?" Mikasa asked suddenly, making Lelouch's eyes widen in shock.

_'Third one?' _Lelouch repeated mentally and the next moment after heavy footsteps came from behind directly him.

The raven-haired child immediately turned his head towards the footsteps and immediately found himself staring a much more polished version of the kidnappers he just killed.

Not knowing what else to do, Lelouch made a dive for his pocket knife and instead found a boot being lodged deep into his side. Sending him flying and into the wall on the other side of the room.

"This is your doing isn't it?" the man asked in a tone that could only be described as calm fury. He then proceeded to pick Lelouch up by his hair and put his large hands around his neck, exclaiming, "Answer me, you little bastard! You did this! I'm going to kill you and now you're going to die!"

Lelouch tried to pry the man's hands off of his throat, but had failed miserably. He looked over to Mikasa and realized that the girl was his only hope of surviving past now.

"T-take him out!" he tried to scream at her, but only managed a weak choke, "Fight! Kill or be killed!"

"Who the hell do you think you are you little brat!" the kidnapper asked him furiously.

"You have to fight! It's the only way to survive!" Lelouch continued, hoping that she listen to his words and fight.

The world around him was becoming blurrier by the second and he knew that his life would soon come to an end. But out of the corner of his eye that sparked a small amount of hope deep inside of him, Mikasa had gotten up off the ground and now had the pocket knife in her hands.

Lelouch had heard her say something, but couldn't make out any of the words due to the lack of air in his system and soon lacked the strength to even hold his arms up any more. Then something miraculous had happened, the kidnapper released the vice grip he had on his throat and allowed him to fall limply onto the ground.

The raven-haired child let out a gasp as he was finally allowed to breathe once again. It took him a few moments of heavy panting, but he was finally able to regain the strength to look up at his attacker and see what had caused him to release him.

Instead of the man from before, Lelouch found Mikasa standing over him with a worried expression spread across her face. The sight had caused a wave of relief to wash over the raven-haired child as he had thought he had been released so that the man could inflict more punishment on him.

"Are you okay?" his savior asked him as she knelt down to his level, sounding genuinely worried about his well-being.

Lelouch opened his mouth to respond, but instead of words coming out, he found a series of violet coughs escaping his lips. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to speak until his breathing became normal once again, he shook his head in response.

Then suddenly an unfamiliar voice came from the hallway outside of the room they currently occupied, "Hello, anyone there? It's the military police!"

Mikasa looked up towards the hallway and then back down at him, saying, "I'm going to check it out, you stay here."

Seeing that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, Lelouch simply nodded. Mikasa stood from her kneeling position and headed through the open door next to them, leaving him completely alone in the room with three dead bodies.

Knowing that he would be no use to the military police in his current condition, Lelouch attempted to calm his breathing. The moment his breathing became normal once again, he tried to push himself up to his feet, but only found himself lying face first on the floor once again.

"Looks like... nearly being choked to death... effects the human body more than... I thought," Lelouch stated through broken gasps, saying this in a tone that would imply that almost getting killed had actually amused him.

But before he could attempt trying to stand up once again, an unfamiliar man walked into the room. The man's sudden arrival had caused the raven-haired child to freeze in place in fear, believing it to be yet another member of the kidnapper's gang. Those fears instantly melted away upon seeing the green unicorn in the silver shield that lay on the man's tan jacket, a symbol that signified a member of the military police brigade.

Knowing that he was in absolutely no danger, Lelouch let out a relieved sigh which was immediately followed by another violet cough fit, instantly gaining the attention of the man before him.

"You're Dr. Lamperouge's son, aren't you?" the military policeman asked as he knelt down to his level and took a moment to look at the carnage surrounding him, "Damn kid, what did you do to these guys?"

"Can you leave the kid alone?" said another policeman who had just entered the room from the hallway, "From what the girl told me, the kid has had a long night."

The first policeman shook his head in disbelief and replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on kid, lets get you out of here."

The same policeman hoisted Lelouch up from the cold wooden-floor and carried him out of the wooden house. Standing outside of the cabin was Mikasa and his father, both of them looking at him with worried expressions.

"Don't worry, I think he'll be fine," the policeman says as he places Lelouch down in front of them, "But you should probably give him a once over just in case doctor."

Lelouch stumbled forward a bit the moment he was placed down, but he was able to regain his balance before he ended up face first on the ground again.

His father immediately rushed over to him upon seeing how unsteady he was on his feet and asked him the question most concerned parents would ask in the situation, "What were you thinking coming here all alone? Why didn't you wait at the foot of the mountain like I told you and just let the military police handle it!"

"You and I both know that the military police would of never gotten here on time and even if they did, the kidnappers would of seen them coming before they even reached the house," Lelouch countered, "Going in on my own was the only way to ensure Mikasa got out safe!"

"Even then, you're still way too young to be risking your life so casually!" his father retorted, raising his voice to make himself clear to Lelouch.

The sudden raise of volume in his father's voice jarred him momentarily, but he just as easily regained his composure and stated in a voice just as loud, "Do you seriously think that letting someone being carried away into a horrible life as being careful? That's not called being careful, that's called being heartless!"

His father's eyes widened at his response and softened his expression, probably beginning to see his son's good intentions behind his reckless actions, but he ended up not responding to the statement at all.

His father simply stood up from his kneeling position and looked over to Mikasa, asking, "Mikasa, do you remember me? I met you many times when you were little."

"Dr. Lamperouge, where do I go know?" Mikasa asked his father in a grim tone, her eyes looking like empty pools of pure black, "I'm cold and now, I don't even have a home anymore."

Lelouch stared at her with pity, not knowing what he could do for her. He would of offered to have her stay with him and his family, but his father was the one who would have decide that.

Seeing no other option, Lelouch decided to do the only thing he could do and walked over to her. He unwrapped the dark violet scarf around his neck and wrapped it around Mikasa's head, allowing it fall into place around her once exposed neck.

"Here you can have this," Lelouch stated simply, trying his hardest to not sound like he was pitying her, "It should keep you warm."

Mikasa stared at him and then the scarf for a moment, replying with a simple, "I think so."

"Mikasa, how would you feel about coming to stay with us?" his father asked, the question seeming to have surprised the girl to some extent causing her to let a soft "what".

"I can't even imagine what you've been through," his father began, "But I do know you need your fair share of rest."

Lelouch was surprised to see Mikasa's hesitation in answering, she clearly wanted to come along, but something was stopping her. The moment she looked over at him made it clear that she wanted his approval over the matter.

Truth be told, Lelouch had been kind of offended that she thought that he wouldn't allow her to come with them. He had nearly died trying to save her from kidnappers and she believed that he would allow her to become nothing more than a homeless orphan.

"What's the problem?" Lelouch asked as he took her hand in his own, pulling on it slightly as he continued, "Don't think about it. We need to get home."

Mikasa's eyes widened at the gesture, a few tears falling down her cheeks as she responded with a happy, "Yeah, okay."

**-Insert Line Here-**

The trip back to the Lamperouge residence was a rather uneventful one. His father spoke to Mikasa on-and-off about their home in Shiganshina, a town a ways away from the Ackerman household, but there wasn't much conversation after that. After about an hour, they finally reached the house, much to their relief.

It wasn't surprising to see his mother was still awake and waiting for them to return, even that late at night. She would always fuss about her husband's trips outside of town, always calling them unnecessary and dangerous.

So she barraged them with questions the moment they had stepped through the front door; asking why had they arrived so late at night, why did Lelouch have blood on his clothes, and why they had brought a nine-year old girl with them.

Feeling that it was going to take a while for him to explain the entirety of the situation, Lelouch asked his father if he and Mikasa could go get some sleep, using the fact that both of them looked like they were going to pass out any second as leverage.

Finding nothing wrong with the idea, Lelouch's father agreed with the idea and let them leave the room, which lead them to his current position. Bodies pushed up against each other as they lay in Lelouch's rather small bed together.

They both converged for the bed the moment they had stepped into his room, both being too tired to really care about where they would sleep at the time. The only thing that really mattered was that they got some sleep and since there was only one bed in the room, they found no problem about sleeping next to each other for the night.

Sometime during the night something began to move around in bed, the sudden movement accidentally rousing Lelouch from his slumber. Irritated beyond no end by the sudden interruption, he rolled his head over to see what had woken him up and found Mikasa squirming around in the bed next to him.

It took a moment for him to realize that she was probably having a nightmare and it took him even longer to realize that he needed to do something to calm her down. Lelouch suddenly remembered that whenever he had nightmares, his mother would often hug him in his sleep to calm him down.

Wanting desperately to get some sleep, Lelouch wrapped one of his arms around Mikasa's body and pulled her closer to him. Her whole body tensed the moment he touched him, but calmed after a moment of being in his embrace. Allowing him to fall back into sleep once again.

**-End-**

Well that's it folks. By the way, I do know that it took sometime for the father and the police to reach the cabin, but I'm going to disregard it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed.

Favorite, follow, and review. I'll see you guys next chapter! PEACE!


End file.
